The present invention relates generally to arc fault detection and protection and, more particularly, to generalized AC and DC arc fault detection and protection.
Arc faults may occur in electrical systems in many different environments, including aircraft, buildings, and sea craft. Arc faults are a significant cause of numerous fires each year. These fires may lead to serious property damage and even loss of life.
Numerous arc fault detection and protection methods and apparatus have been developed in an attempt to reduce or eliminate arc faults. However, these arc fault detection and protection methods and apparatus have shortcomings. For example, many detection and protection methods and apparatus are particular to particular types of arc faults. For example, a detection and protection method and apparatus may only detect AC parallel arc faults. Such a detection and protection method and apparatus may not detect an AC series arc, a DC parallel arc, or a DC series arc. Further, those detection and protection methods and apparatus that may be capable of detecting multiple types of arc faults may require extensive hardware and complex calculations.
As can be seen, there is a need for arc fault detection and protection methods and apparatus capable of detecting many different types of arc faults. There is also a need for arc fault detection and protection methods and apparatus utilizing relatively simple calculations.